


Осознание

by Lou_Intrepidus



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Intrepidus/pseuds/Lou_Intrepidus
Summary: Маленькое рыжее тельце распласталось на жёлтой перчатке безвольным мешком, как мягкая игрушка. Хейтер взял зверька поудобней, подцепил пальцем тонкую лапу, но она выскользнула — бессильная, непослушная. Неживая.И словно сотня взрывов под рёбрами. Радости не было. Только боль — чудовищная, немыслимая, незнакомая. Злость и ненависть окутали его зелёным огнём — иным, не таким, как ранее. В этом огне не было притворства, прихоти или лжи — только искренняя ярость и жажда мести.Жизнь за жизнь.
Kudos: 5





	Осознание

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю создателю этого шедевра: https://pp.userapi.com/c837329/v837329563/529b1/UqIOA08WpdE.jpg  
> К сожалению, я не смогла найти автора, но он невероятно вдохновил меня!

Доминатор смеялась, но это был поистине крик сумасшествия — громкий, неистовый, страшный… и эйфорийный. Хейтера отбросило на стену так, что все кости захрустели, а может, парочка и сломалась, ему было как-то всё равно. Он грохнулся на пол её корабля, как сломанная кукла, но тут же, с трудом, поднялся. Всё зашло непривычно далеко. Над его головой о ту же твёрдую поверхность с глухим воплем ударилось что-то мягкое и затихло. Лорд протянул руку и поймал рыжий комок не глядя, как-то инстинктивно, ведь всем его вниманием овладела эта лаво-льдяная девушка.

Он смотрел на неё и не понимал, чем думал, когда так нелепо пытался заполучить её сердце. Ведь оно было пустым! Ещё пустее и черствее его собственного. Как чёрная дыра — уничтожающая все, что попадает в радиус её досягаемости. Излишне жестокое, импульсивное, мерзкое. Не способное сочувствовать, каяться и любить. Никак и никогда. Или же… _**она его не имела совсем**_? Это было страшно даже для Хейтера, хоть он-то и сам никогда не блистал добротой или чем-нибудь светлым, как, например, его давний враг — Вондер.

Вспомнив о нём, Хейтер опустил полный неожиданного осознания взгляд на свою руку и ужаснулся. В воздухе мгновенно повеяло страхом и… неверием? Всё было слишком неправильно, нереально, невозможно. Этого просто не могло случиться, нет!

Маленькое рыжее тельце распласталось на жёлтой перчатке безвольным мешком, как мягкая игрушка. Сияющие глаза, одаривающие каждого теплом и нежностью, даже его, Хейтера, злодея и захватчика Вселенной, были закрыты в неведанном спокойствии. Вечной радостной улыбки на лице не наблюдалось. Шляпа куда-то исчезла, а мех на голове растрепался. Космический странник больше никого не любил, не спасал и не защищал.

Хейтер взял зверька поудобней, подцепил пальцем тонкую лапку, но она выскользнула — бессильная, непослушная.  
_Неживая._

И словно сотня взрывов под рёбрами.

Как такое могло произойти?! И как **он** мог это допустить?! Да, Вондер всегда бесил Хейтера, рушил его планы, был слишком приставучим, наивным, таким добрым, отзывчивым, позитивным… Его энергии, жизнелюбия и любви, казалось, хватит не на одну тысячу солнц. А теперь его тельце беспомощно лежало в ладони того, кто клялся ему в ненависти и сам пытался уничтожить. Но радости не было. Только боль — чудовищная, немыслимая, незнакомая.

Он впервые за сегодня (и за всё время) спросил себя: «Почему он опять пошёл со мной? Почему оставил зборнака и вновь отправился помогать мне влюбить в себя это страшное существо? Почему с несвойственным криком бросился к ней, когда резкий удар снёс меня с ног — неужели его дружелюбие кончилось? Или… я что-то упустил?»

В голове знакомым голосом в сотни тональностях прошелестело до флёртиков знакомое: _«друг»_. Хейтер замер: «Он считал меня другом, даже когда я пытался прикончить его… Друг. Вондер любит друзей.»

Это было так очевидно, что даже смешно. Но Хейтер не смеялся.

Его переполнили отчаянная злость и чистая ненависть, они окутали лорда изумрудным огнём — иным, не таким, как ранее. В этом огне не было притворства, прихоти или лжи — только искренняя ярость, только настоящая боль, только чистая жажда мести. Ещё ни разу он не чувствовал в себе столько силы, могущества и уверенности. Словно в нём открылся новый, неиссякаемый источник энергии.

Хейтер прижал маленький мягкий комочек к себе — впервые трепетно и нежно, боясь перестараться и раздавить его о грудную клетку из-за чувств, что вмиг нахлынули и начали терзать крохотное тёмное сердце в клочья. Свободная рука заискрилась ярким неоном, что наполнил всю сущность Хейтера и отразился безумным светом в его глазах. В лорде не было отныне пощады и слабости. Он был готов убивать по-настоящему.

**_Жизнь за жизнь._ **

Он опустил тельце под защитное поле, что бы то ни в коем случае не пострадало во время битвы, и решительно развернулся. Она всё ещё смеялась:

— ПХАХАХА, ВИДЕЛ БЫ ТЫ СЕБЯ! О-О-Й, НЕ МОГУ! НЕУЖЕЛИ ЭТОТ ГЛУПЫЙ ЗВЕРЬ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ЧТО-ТО ЗНАЧИТ?! — взбудоражено кричала Доминатор, а гневное пламя разгоралось всё сильнее, застилая глаза и выжигая сущность.

Хейтер атаковал без лишних раздумий и сожалений. Его любовь к этой злодейке погибла вместе с бескорыстным и дружелюбным зверьком. Всё зашло так далеко, что стало непоправимым. И Хейтер знал, что уже не будет прежним. Слишком долго он вгонял себя в рамки, слишком много лгал — себе и окружающим. В итоге, навеки опоздал.

Да, флёрт побери, ему нужен был этот звёрек, эдакое рыжее солнце в космическом мраке. Ведь не зря, когда Вондер с Сильвией пропадали, Хейтер придумывал новые глупые планы по поимке «злейших врагов». Ему было просто необходимо знать, что чудик жив и всё так же полон света и тепла. Скелет старался не задаваться вопросом, почему всё это для него столько значит. Так было проще.

Но теперь он не чувствовал лёгкости от присутствия Вондера. Самый злостный кошмар лорда Хейтера сбылся. Его рыжее солнце погасло. Навсегда.

И он желал отомстить. Одну молнию Доминатор пропустила, шокированно улетев на пол. Вторую отразила куском льда, перекатываясь назад и возвращаясь на ноги. Её лицо приобрело выражение абсолютного восторга, а следом скрылось за маской костюма.

— НАКОНЕЦ МЫ С ТОБОЙ СЫГРАЕМ! — возопил страшный голос, и во все стороны полетели кипящие всплески лавы.

На миг появившийся купол отразил их с удвоенной силой, поэтому уже ей пришлось уворачиваться от собственных снарядов. Хейтер в это время подступил ближе, двумя слабыми взмахами пальцев снеся всех ботов к стенам и напрочь заклинив их системы. Сотня льдин были отправлены в него, а зелёные стрелы ринулись на злодейку. Она взлетела в прыжке, чудом не задев ни одну из них, а всё вокруг покрылось влагой — молнии раздробили летящие глыбы в снежную пыль.

Хейтер появился из ниоткуда, она даже не успела приземлиться. Мощнейший разряд прошёлся по её костюму, приводя его в негодность. Она приземлилась в своём обличии, жёлтая перчатка лорда вгрызлась в её горло и неистово вбила тело в пол. Над ней нависло грозное лицо с горящими ненавистью глазами. Это уже не был привычный, влюблённый, слабый Хейтер. Он ударил в паре сантиметров от её головы, сияющее пламя пронеслось по кораблю, мгновенно подбираясь к ядру. Она попыталась вырваться, но он не позволил. Раздался оглушительный взрыв. Вот и всё. Отныне она была полностью в его власти, как и лава, и боты, и костюм, и весь корабль в целом.  
Отныне всё принадлежало ему.

Рука, едва видимая из-за огня и молний, вцепилась в фальшивое сердце на чёрной футболке, пронзая магической силой тело девушки. Всё вокруг искрилось и взрывалось, она цеплялась за его запястье, пытаясь убрать убивающее пламя, но вскоре затихла. Он дал ей немного воздуха, она захрипела, жмурясь от бессилия, и, кажется, сдалась.

**_Жизнь за жизнь._ **

Он уже был готов сжечь её дотла — поверженную, слабую, _доминированную. ___

__И тут:_ _

__— Не надо… — тихо-тихо, едва заметно, но Хейтер услышал, и непривычная дрожь прошлась по его костям. Он медленно поднял глаза, не выпуская чёрной футболки._ _

__Вондер лежал в том же положении, в каком его оставил Хейтер, лишь лапа слегка сдвинулась вбок и глаза — затуманенные, полупустые — оказались приоткрыты. Хейтер уже был готов поклясться, что всё почудилось, ему не терпелось раздавить ничтожную букашку, что была зажата в его пальцах, но он увидел, как губы Вондера беззвучно выдавили:_ _

__— Хейт, нет…_ _

__Это стало критической точкой. Скелет вцепился в её футболку сильнее, поглощая все силы Доминатора, а после отбросил прочь. Подкатившись к горе ботов, она замерла без сознания. Лишь едва заметное дыхание выдавало, что злодейка жива._ _

__Хейтер опустил поле и взял Вондера на руки. Его глаза вновь были закрыты и ничто, казалось, не говорило о том, что рыжик вообще жив, даже грудь не вздымалась. Но ведь он остановил лорда, не позволил тому убить треклятую злодейку, да? Наивный, глупый, добрый Вондер!_ _

__Хейтер осторожно прижал пушистика к себе и тяжко вздохнул, чувствуя, как гаснет огонь и силы утихают, а всё вокруг плывёт от горячей дымки в глазах…__

__***_ _

_  
_Когда Сильвия с Пиперсом наконец нашли своих напарников, Доминатор всё ещё лежала возле поверженных ботов, а Хейтер так и сидел, потерянно прижимая что-то маленькое к себе. Едва зборнак поняла, что же это, она неистово вскричала, хотела наброситься на скелета с кулаками, была готова растереть все его кости в космическую пыль, но, не добежав нескольких шагов, ошарашенно остановилась. Хейтер плакал — не капризно, не притворно — тихо и отчаянно, бережно прижимая к себе бессознательного Вондера. Всё это напомнило ей историю с экстренным контактом. Удивлённый Пиперс тем делом осторожно осмотрел тело Доминатора и пришёл к выводу:_   
_

__— Дышит, но с ней что-то не так! — прокричал он, обернулся и, взволнованный видом Сильвии, поспешил к ней. — Что тут?.._ _

__Но он уже и сам увидел потрёпанного Хейтера — в рваной, опалённой одежде, плачущего, как никогда раньше, а после заметил Вондера, мёртвого Вондера, мягко удерживаемого злым лордом в подрагивающих руках._ _

__— Дружище… — Сильвия убито бухнулась, не спуская взгляда с напарника: — Ты..?_ _

__— Жив, — глухо ответил скелет, медленно передавая рыжика его подруге, да с таким видом, будто отрывал того от самого сердца._ _

__Она покрепче схватила Вондера, слегка поглаживая его встрёпанную шерсть и едва совладая с собой, а скелет встал, подошёл к лежащей злодейке, что уже была совсем не могущественна, и тихо сказал:_ _

__— На твоё счастье._ _

__— С-сэр, что тут произошло? — Пиперс мгновенно оказался рядом. — Что с ними обоими?!_ _

__— Прикажи дозорам забрать её тело, поместить в камеру С-13 и охранять самым должным образом. Врачи пусть составят мне полное заключение о её состоянии. Но это после — сначала пусть сделают для Вондера всё, что только можно._ _

__— Сэр, я… — Пиперс хотел выразить своё восхищение, а заодно узнать, как же удалось одолеть злодейку._ _

__— Молчать! — твёрдый, но надломленный голос скелета прервал его. — Выполняй мои указания. Сначала — Вондер._ _

__Хейтер поднял валяющуюся неподалёку зелёную шляпу, стряхнул с неё влагу, кусочки застывшей лавы, подошёл к удивлённой Сильвии, помог ей встать, и они направились к Кораблю-Черепу._ _

__— Что это с тобой? — с опаской спросила она, настороженно придерживая друга в своих объятиях._ _

__— Скажем так, на меня сошло осознание, — негромко ответил он, бросив глубокий взгляд на рыжий комок._ _

__Когда они доставили Вондера в больничный отсек и отмучились несколькими часами ожидания, врачи смогли снять с их плеч тяжесть. «Будет жить!» — и все одновременно вздохнули. За это время Хейтер успел рассказать, как они вообще оказались у Доминатора. Влюблённый лорд увидел интересные цветы на одной планете и решил подарить их предмету воздыханий. Рыжий странник подловил его, предложил помочь. Хейтер, по настоянию Вондера, пытался сказать пару комплиментов, но Доминатору «вконец надоело это мямлянье», она с силой отшвырнула его. Вондер вдруг вскрикнул: «Да как ты!» и зачем-то бросился к ней… Дальнейшее скелет описывать не стал, сказал лишь, что, потрепав злодейку, поглотил её силы. Пиперс с приятным изумлением смотрел на лорда и, казалось, уже придумывал новый план для поднятия того на верхушку рейтинга галактических злодеев._ _

__— Так… когда ты всё осознал? — слегка недоверчиво спросила Сильвия, слабо узнавая в этом существе привычного Хейтера. Он совсем не походил на себя._ _

__— Когда увидел его в своих руках. Он пытался напасть на неё из-за меня. Вондер! Напасть! — скелет покачал головой. — Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чём я._ _

__Она молча кивнула — да, это было далеко не в стиле космического странника. Но было ли оно?.._ _

__Хейтер выделил зборнаку палату неподалёку, где она могла остаться, а сам отправился получать отчёт о новой пленнице, которую заперли в самой прочной камере. На самом деле, он не знал, что с ней делать. Уничтожить уже не мог и только задавался вопросом — чего хотел Вондер? Она же монстр — безжалостный, беспощадный, безумный. Она едва не убила рыжика сегодня, а он всё-таки умудрился её спасти!_ _

__Как говорили бумаги, поверженный лорд Доминатор находилась в сквернейшем состоянии и вряд ли была способна быстро восстановиться. Но это нисколько не радовало. Как и всё вокруг._ _

__Не в силах сидеть на одном месте, Хейтер оправился бродить по кораблю. Он сильно изменился сегодня, поэтому много думал. Вспоминал проказы Вондера и грустно улыбался. Хейтеру было одиноко, и на самом деле ему хотелось дружить с этим солнечным странником, да вот титул мешал, а впрочем, ему и не хотелось казаться слабым. Слабым, как Вондер. Забавно, но именно тот оказался сильнее — не отступил от своих идей и принципов даже на грани смерти._ _

__— Глупый. Глупый Вондер! — твердил он, сжимая кулаки и скрипя зубами._ _

___Так в один день перекраиваются судьбы._ _ _

__В конечном итоге, ноги привели его к палате больного. Дверь оказалась приоткрыта, он незаметно заглянул внутрь. Там отчаянно пыталась бороться со сном Сильвия, ожидающая пробуждения лучшего друга. У её ног образовался лабиринт пустых чашек, пахнущих кофе, который уже, видимо, не спасал._ _

__— Может, поспишь немного? Я посижу, как очнётся — позову тебя, — предложил Хейтер._ _

__Сильвия вздрогнула, но, узнав вошедшего, устало поднялась:_ _

__— Было бы здорово, да. Спасибо, — когда они поравнялись, она, коснувшись его плеча, тихо произнесла: — Никогда не поздно меняться. Сложно признавать, но, кажется, Вондер был прав насчёт тебя. Подумай о его словах, он давно готов протянуть тебе руку дружбы. И, кажется, ты тоже готов… — она смотрела ему в глаза и видела совсем другое существо — повзрослевшее, поумневшее. Всё было до невозможности странно. — Ты был сегодня иным, и, знаешь, мне нравится этот новый Хейтер! — она ободряюще ткнула его в ребра и ушла, не оборачиваясь. Не верила в то, что сказала это злому лорду, который всегда был их врагом. Жизнь продолжала удивлять._ _

__Он задумчиво хмыкнул и присел на стул у кровати больного. Это было хорошее место, чтобы разобраться с собой — тишина, темнота, и виновник всего произошедшего находился рядом. Голова зудела от потока мыслей, воспоминаний и новых чувств, Хейтер то засыпал, то просыпался в полубреду, а Вондер всё продолжал казаться просто игрушкой на белых простынях, перевязанный такими же бинтами. Ужаснейшая пытка._ _

__В очередной раз скелет пробудился от слабого шёпота:_ _

__— Хейт… Хейтер…_ _

__Когда он продрал глаза, на миг подумал, что ещё спит. Маленький рыжий зверёк улыбнулся ему с влажными глазами, попробовал подняться, но не смог._ _

__— Лежи, не двигайся! — Хейтер, вновь почувствовав знакомую лёгкость, что появлялась вместе с присутствием этого чудака, встал: — Я сейчас позову Сильвию, подожди._ _

__— Не уходи! — быстро, с мгновенно вспыхнувшей силой воскликнул Вондер и схватил Хейтера за одежду. — Останься._ _

__Тот мог лишь удивлённо усесться обратно. Вондер смутился, а потом с неловкостью спросил:_ _

__— Мне приснилось, или ты действительно Доминатора пытался… — он умолк, потирая голову._ _

__— Я думал, она убила тебя, — ответил Хейтер, глядя на рыжика в смятении, а следом вновь попытался обмануть его (и себя), капризно продолжив: — Она не имела права на это, ты — мой враг, а значит, только я должен покончить с тобой!_ _

__И отвернулся к двери, скрестив руки на груди. Раздался тихий, но искренний хохот. Хейтер взглянул на кровать и замер в непонимании, а что-то внутри остро кольнуло. Вондер сияюще смеялся, а из его глаз градом катились несдерживаемые слёзы. Хейтеру вдруг стало… жаль его? «Полный бред!» — подумал он, однако пересел на краешек постели и с безразличным лицом протянул рыжику чёрно-красный платок:_ _

__— Ну хватит, всё в порядке, не реви._ _

__В следующую секунду Вондер обнял Хейтера, улыбаясь и плача тому в бок. Скелет опешил. Сначала ему хотелось отпихнуть мягкого зверька, как всегда, ведь у него есть образ, роли уже давно распределены, и с этим ничего не поделать. Но в голове всплыли слова Сильвии и крохотное бездыханное тельце в руках. Поэтому Хейтер аккуратно прижал рыдающего чудика к себе. Стало тепло и спокойно — рыжее солнце согревало тёмное маленькое сердце. Хейтеру самому нужно было это, у него в глазах снова мокро стало (второй раз за день!), но он не позволил себе расплескаться._ _

__— Всё будет хорошо, ты поправишься, и жизнь вернётся на круги своя, — произнёс скелет, а через пару минут отстранился. Вондер смотрел на него с любовью? доверием? Хейтер так и не разобрал. Он поднялся, чтобы исполнить обещание: — Тебя хотела видеть Сильвия, сейчас я её позову._ _

__— Ты ведь ещё вернёшься ко мне? — тихо спросил Вондер._ _

__Скелет на пару секунд замялся, глядя на беспомощного рыжика, а после кротко улыбнулся, очень тепло, даже как-то по-доброму:_ _

__— Да, конечно._ _

__И в следующие пять дней Хейтер почти не выходил из своей комнаты, наплевав на всё — очнувшуюся Доминатор, армию дозоров, беспрепятственность к завоеванию планет… Он даже от Капитана Тима безразлично отворачивался, не гладил того, не играл. Пиперс беспокойно стучался в запертую дверь с просьбами поговорить, но скелет не открывал, изредка отвечая то же, что и при редких встречах в коридоре:_ _

__— Оставьте меня в покое._ _

__Вондер потихоньку шёл на поправку. Когда Сильвия спросила, зачем он бросился на Доминатора, рыжик тихо ответил: «Не помню». И стыдливо опустил глаза. Зборнак всё поняла и больше не мучила друга расспросами — ну, не сдержался, бывает. Днём она не отходила от него ни на шаг, помогала, поддерживала, заботилась, развлекала и следила за графиком медицинских назначений. Он много, очень много благодарил, чесал зборнаку нос, как она любит; привычно улыбался, а сам то и дело бросал грустные взгляды на дверь, уставая от ожидания. На ночь просил оставить его одного. И когда Сильвия нежно целовала его в макушку, перед самым уходом, он обвивал её шею лапами и шептал:_ _

__— Я люблю тебя, Сил._ _

__— Я тебя тоже, дружище! — отвечала она, покидая палату._ _

__Сильвия чувствовала, как другу тяжело, и бессилие сводило с ума — Хейтер не отвечал на её вопли по поводу выйти и разобраться со всем, Вондер тихо плакал в пустой палате (наивно полагал, что она не узнает), Пиперс выглядел не менее измученно, а вечерами вообще приходил к зборнаку, и они просто сидели в тишине, часто даже не глядя друг на друга. Вместе было чуть легче. Но проблемы от этого не решались._ _

__И вот одним утром Сильвия, как обычно, вошла в палату Вондера, дабы разбудить его и проследить, чтобы тот выпил нужные лекарства, позавтракал и не впал в апатию. Но ей пришлось отступить от своих планов. Вондер мирно спал, поджав ноги к груди, как и в прошлые дни, да вот только не один…_ _

__Хейтер сидел на полу, уложив голову и руки на кровать рядом с рыжим комком, мирно посапывая. Сильвия широко улыбнулась — ну наконец-то! Она поспешила покинуть палату, чтобы никто ничего не видел, и, зная особенности сна Вондера, вдруг ~~случайно~~ хлопнула дверью._ _

__Оставалось только ждать, устроившись неподалёку. Время тянулось до ужаса медленно, зборнак уже стала задаваться вопросом — может, она не достаточно громко хлопнула? Вондер не проснулся? Она очень волновалась, расхаживала туда-сюда, а когда уже стали появляться врачи да медбратья, заходить к другим больным… поняла, что выжидать больше нет возможности. Сильвия подкралась к двери, как тень, и так же тихо заглянула. Хейтер сидел на кровати и с улыбкой перебирал шерсть на голове рыжего зверька, лежащего у того на коленях и сияющего от счастья._ _

__— Ессс! — Сильвия сделала победный жест кулаком._ _

__Тут же на неё уставились две пары глаз — испуганно-смущённые и радостно-довольные. Хейтер мгновенно спихнул зверька с колен, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Отвратительно! Он заставил меня! Забудь всё это!», и молниеносно ретировался. Сильвия, хохоча, присела рядом с другом, тот обвил её крохотными рыжими лапками и едва слышно пообещал:_ _

__— Теперь всё будет хорошо.__

___Стоит ли объяснять, что после этого всё действительно стало налаживаться?.._ _ _

_  
_С каждым днём Хейтер становился всё лучше. Началось всё с банального внимания к окружающим существам, а после приблизилось и к отторжению роли злодея. Он сам не понимал, что, как и почему отныне делает иначе. Ему вдруг стало плевать на образ — пробудилось стремление следовать глубоким внутренним желаниям. И он не мог сопротивляться._   
_

__Пиперс стал сам не свой — для него рухнула привычная жизнь. Хейтер терял интерес к завоеваниям, а маленький командир ничего не мог с этим сделать. Он бился в отчаянии, придумывая новые, бесполезные планы. Замотался так, что стал путаться в словах и засыпать на ходу. В конце концов, сжалившийся скелет пришёл поздним вечером и напрямую сказал, что с тёмными делами покончено, у них отныне другое направление развития. И если командиру это не нравится — он может покинуть свою должность. Ежели нет — Хейтер готов предложить ему **руку дружбы**. Ошалевший от такого заявления Пиперс начал было спорить, но, когда кончились аргументы, в безысходности согласился остаться, и скелет ободряюще похлопал его по плечу: «Я в тебе не сомневался, глазастик». _ _

__Сильвия поражалась всему этому до самой подкорки мозга — как Вондер смог сотворить такое с первым злодеем Галактики?! Её восхищение другом достигло своего пика — тот путь, что они вместе преодолели, принёс поистине невероятные плоды. Она как-то вспомнила их знакомство, как он усмирил её, научил доверию, дружбе, _любви_ … и поняла, что рыжее солнце возвращает всех на дорогу света. Всегда. И она уж точно не отступит от него ни на шаг. _ _

__Сам Вондер стал веселее и радостнее в несколько раз. Энергии в нём прибавилось, как и любви, поэтому порой казалось, что он вот-вот воспарит над седлом зборнака. После выписки из госпиталя, он сразу же посетил пленницу, что так и томилась без сил в самой крепкой темнице Корабля-Черепа. Вернулся быстро, минут через пять, под непрекращающиеся крики беспомощной девушки. Следующим утром повторил попытку. Потом через день… В конечном итоге, вопли стихли, а ходить он стал туда каждый день. Пару раз, когда у заключённой начинали возвращаться силы, она в ярости нападала на рыжего странника. Хейтер тут же спешил в камеру, заставлял её слабеть, а после самостоятельно перевязывал раны чудику, негромко спрашивая:_ _

__— А может, я всё-таки её…_ _

__— Ты что! Нет! Не смей!! — тут же вопил Вондер, хватая Хейтера за руки._ _

__А на следующий день шёл в камеру снова._ _

__Никто не знает, сколько точно времени на это ушло — год, десятилетие или целая вечность, никто не понимает, как Вондеру это удалось, но однажды Доминатора никто не узнал — тихая и несколько затравленная, она попросила прощения и в страхе спряталась за рыжиком, пока изумлённые Хейтер, Пиперс и Сильвия пытались понять, что же в этой тюремной камере Вондер сделал с безумной ранее злодейкой._ _

__Под настойчивостью Вондера Доминатора выпустили на свободу. Первое время все так и ждали от неё подвоха, огромной пакости, нового нападения — но ничего не последовало ни на первый день, ни через неделю, ни спустя год… Она словно стала совсем другой личностью. Пошёл слух, что Вондер пробил её купол сумасшествия, спас скрытую в глубинах вулкана душу. Сам он ничего никому не объяснял, говорил лишь, мол, всё, что произошло, осталось в тюремной камере и разглашению не подлежит._ _

__Но так или иначе, новую Доминатор вскоре приняли с большим интересом. Поначалу стеснительная, она со временем раскрылась, как прекрасная роза. И даже лорд Хейтер почувствовал в себе новое, приятное чувство влюблённости.__

__

__***__

 _ ___

 _ _И вот уже они лежат в сухой, шуршащей траве на «Пикничной планете», как любит её называть Вондер, сбившись в кучу и переплетясь конечностями, впятером. Утомлённые, объевшиеся сэндвичей с горчицей и майонезом, слушают мягкий шелест ветра и негромкую игру волшебного банджо. Над горизонтом мягко сверкает рассвет, а воздух наполняют манящие ароматы ночных цветов. Это ещё один прекрасный вечер их новой жизни.__

____

Но всё ли так просто?..  
Никто не знает.

____

**Они просто дышат моментом.**

____


End file.
